hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 30 (Contrast and affinity)
Contrast and affinity is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN paints a rainbow. *CHARLI wants to move but there isn't lot of space. *KELLIE becomes a fairy that changes the colour of the flowers. *CHARLI pretends to be a fairy. *TIM and Kellie dress up colourfully but they look different. *CHARLI and Nathan can't agree about a game to play. *KATHLEEN makes mice biscuits but Jup Jup wants her to make another kind of animal. *CHARLI sings about a pig stuck in the mud and three animals (a duck, a dog and a kangaroo) that try to help him. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a flower bud (Charli) that want to grow and turn into a flower, a busy bee (Kellie) picks up the pollen from a red flower (Tim) and a yellow one (Kathleen), and that's the way the flower bud is helped to grow up. Gallery Nathan_S7_E30.png Charli_S7_E30_1.png Kellie_S7_E30.png Charli_S7_E30_2.png Tim_S7_E30.png Charli_S7_E30_3.png Kathleen_S7_E30.png Charli_S7_E30_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E30.png Trivia *During second Charli's segment, she wore the same tutu from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Shapes in space The colours of the rainbow are magic to my eyes The colours of the rainbow stretch across the sky The magic of sunbeams through a glistening drop of rain Rainbow comes alive again and again Red, orange, yellow, green and blue Indigo and violets rainbow dreams come true. The colours of the rainbow are magic to my eyes The colours of the rainbow stretch across the sky The magic of sunbeams through a glistening drop of rain Rainbow comes alive again and again Red, orange, yellow, green and blue Indigo and violets rainbow dreams come true. ;Body move #01 I need to use up energy But there’s not a lot of space I’ve got to think of a way to move in this tiny place. I need to use up energy But there’s not a lot of space I’ve got to think of a way to move in this tiny place. I need to use up energy When there’s a lot of space I’ve got to think of a way to move in this enormous place. ;Word play I’m the colour fairy, the fairy with the power To change the colour of a fairly ordinary flower I’m not big and hairy, I’ve fragile little wings But even little fairies can do great big things. I’m the colour fairy, the fairy with the power To change the colour of a fairly ordinary flower I’m not big and hairy, I’ve fragile little wings But even little fairies can do great big things. ;Body move #02 If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things I'd do lots of swishes, such wonderful swishes I'd sprinkle some magic and dance in the flowers If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things. If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things I'd do lots of swishes, such wonderful swishes I'd sprinkle some magic and dance in the flowers If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things. ;Making music I look at you and what do I see? Someone different looking at me Different colours, different names No two are ever the same But it can be hard when we disagree But in the end we live happily Yeah, yeah, yeah! Who wants a world when we’re all the same? Difference okay by me Okay! Difference okay by me. I look at you and what do I see? Someone different looking at me Different colours, different names No two are ever the same But it can be hard when we disagree But in the end we live happily Yeah, yeah, yeah! Who wants a world when we’re all the same? Difference okay by me Okay! Difference okay by me. I look at you and what do I see? Someone different looking at me Different colours, different names No two are ever the same But it can be hard when we disagree But in the end we live happily Yeah, yeah, yeah! Who wants a world when we’re all the same? Difference okay by me Okay! Difference okay by me. ;Body move #03 I like clapping, I like bumping I like hopping, I like jumping I like running, I like walking I like listening, I like talking No matter who we are Or what we’re gonna Everybody’s different And no one else is me My hair is light, your hair is dark I like the beach, you like the park I like sunshine, you like puddles I like kisses, you like cuddles No matter who we are Or what we’re gonna Everybody’s different And no one else is me. ;Puzzles and patterns Let’s get, cook cook cook cooking Come on let’s go, go, go We’re making some biscuits It’s fun now don’t you know Bake them and ice them As good as can be Let’s get, cook cook cook cooking Come on and cook with me. Let’s get, cook cook cook cooking Come on let’s go, go, go We’re making some biscuits It’s fun now don’t you know Bake them and ice them As good as can be Let’s get, cook cook cook cooking Come on and cook with me. ;Body move #04 A little pig was rolling in the muddy muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a duck quack quacking all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. Little pig oink, oink, rolling in the muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a dog woof woofing all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Woof, woof, woof, dig out of the muck Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. Little pig oink, oink, rolling in the muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a roo hop, hopping all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Hop, hop, hop, hop out of the muck Woof, woof, woof, dig out of the muck Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. ;Sharing stories Everyday, I make my way, to the garden down the road And from its little flower I gather pollen Add to my heavy load Everyday we swish and sway Saying pick me, pick me please For we want some more bright coloured flowers With help from the busy bee. Everyday, I make my way, to the garden down the road And from its little flower I gather pollen Add to my heavy load Everyday we swish and sway Saying pick me, pick me please For we want some more bright coloured flowers With help from the busy bee. Everyday we swish and sway Saying pick me, pick me please For we want some more bright coloured flowers Like me With help from the busy bee. Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about contrast Category:Ep about affinity Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about playing Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about biscuits Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about mud Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about pollen & honey Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about changing